bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Herrschaft des Schattens
center|375px Reign of Shadows ist ein Story-Serial, dass im Januar 2009 startete und noch bis März 2010 laufen wird. Es geht darin um die weiteren Geschehnisse im Matoraner-Universum nach der Übernahme durch Teridax. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Kapitel 1 Vezon wandelte zwischen den Welten. Zumindest war das seine Auffassung. Seit kurzem schien es, als ob jeder Schritt, den er tat, ihn an einen völlig anderen Ort brachte. Einen Moment lang stand er im Sonnenschein und beobachtete Matoraner und dunkle Jäger, die Hand in Hand arbeiteten (zugegeben, sie bauten ein riesiges Geschütz, aber immerhin, sie arbeiteten zusammen). Im nächsten Moment veränderte sich alles und er war völlig woanders. Hier hatte eine Gruppe von Großen Wesen ein 12 Millionen Meter hohes Wesen namens Makuta erschaffen. Unglücklicherweise plante sein Bruder Mata Nui, ihn zu stürzen. Wie hatte all das angefangen? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Vezon noch nie leicht gefallen war. Er hatte eine Kanohi Olmak, Maske der Dimensionstore, aufgesetzt, die er auf Destral gefunden hatte. Ein Portal hatte sich vor ihm geöffnet. Darauf erpicht von der Insel zu entkommen, war er hindurchgegangen — nur um sich einer Flutwelle gegenüber wiederzufinden. Sie rauschte über ihn hinweg, aber er ertrank nicht. Stattdessen fiel er durch ein weiteres Portal, das ihn in einen Sumpf schickte. Und dann noch eins, und noch eins … Es hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er sich erklären konnte, was mit ihm geschehen war — das sein Körper, sein Wesen, mit dem der Olmak verschmolzen war. Er war nun, zu welchem Sinn und Zweck auch immer, ein wandelndes interdimensionales Tor. Es gab natürlich noch jede Menge zu lernen. Würde der Effekt anhalten? Würde er lernen diese Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren, um so zu bestimmen wohin er gehen würde? Wenn er sich an jemandem festhalten würde, würde dieser jemand mit ihm reisen? Wäre das nicht spannend?, dachte er. Das erste, was ich tun würde, wäre Makuta Teridax zu finden und dann bekäme er einen großen … riesigen … Drücker. Tahu nutze seine elementare Macht, um ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Das war leichtsinnig, das wusste er. Exo-Toa waren in der Gegend und würden die Wärmequelle orten. Andererseits, als Toa des Feuers, war es sowieso fast unmöglich für sie, ihn zu übersehen. Er sah sich in seinem Lager um und betrachtete sein „Team". Es war kein Anblick, der Zuversicht vermittelte. Seit Makuta Teridax das Universum an sich gerissen hatte, hatten sich die Toa Nuva aufgeteilt (als Gruppe wären sie ein zu leichtes Ziel gewesen). Auf ihrem Weg hatten sie sich mit anderen Flüchtlingen zusammengetan, um halbwegs sichere Orte zu erreichen, um sich dort neu zu sammeln und einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Das erklärte, weshalb Tahu inmitten der Ruinen von Karzahni saß, zusammen mit einem Ko-Matoraner, Kopeke; Johmak, die zum Orden von Mata Nui gehörte und die Fähigkeit besaß, ihren Körper zersplittern zu lassen und wieder zusammenzufügen; Krahka, die gestaltwandelnde Rahi; und zwei dunklen Jägern, Hüter und Lariska. Nicht gerade Gali, Lewa und Kopaka, dachte Tahu. Aber sie werden reichen müssen. „Wir werden noch ein paar Stunden hierbleiben und dann weiterziehen." Sagte er. „Onua meinte, dass sich weitere Agenten des Ordens südlich von hier aufhalten, die nach einer Lieferung mit Waffen und Verpflegung suchen. Wir werden uns mit ihnen zusammentun." „Und dann was?" grummelte Hüter. „Steine in den Himmel schleudern? Den Wind mit Cordak-Blastern herausfordern? Alles, was wir tun, ist das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern — machen wir uns doch nichts vor." „Und die Alternative?" fragte Johmak. „Uns vor Makuta in den Staub werfen und ihn um Gnade anflehen, uns als Sklaven weiterleben zu lassen? Dann sterbe ich lieber, so lange ich in Freiheit bin." „Tahu … was sollen wir bloß tun?" fragte Kopeke, seine Stimme weniger als ein Flüstern. „Wächter hat recht. Wir versuchen gegen das Universum selbst zu kämpfen." „Nein, das nicht." Sagte Tahu. „Wir kämpfen gegen einen Wahnsinnigen, der die Macht eines Universums kontrolliert. Und das ist nicht, wie wenn man eine neue Maschine in den Schmelzöfen von Ta-Metru bedient — man braucht Zeit und Übung um so ein kompliziertes System zu beherrschen. Und diese Zeit werden wir ihm nicht geben … wir werden ihm zeigen, was ein Pohatu ist." „Ein Pohatu?" Tahu lächelte. „Genau. 'Im Zweifelsfall alles kaputtschlagen und hoffen das du weit genug weg bist, wenn es in die Luft fliegt.'" Hüter stand auf und entfernte sich von dem Feuer. Er hatte nichts gegen Tahu, aber es musste einen besseren Weg geben. Anstatt hin und her zu rennen, sollten sie lieber veruschen einen Weg aus diesem Universum zu finden. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass dieser Ort verloren war und es war Zeit, das zu akzeptieren und weiterzuziehen. Das war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber solche zu treffen war er sowieso nicht gewohnt. Zu seinen Füßen brach der Boden auf. Fesseln aus Stein schlangen sich um ihn und rissen ihn in das Loch, noch während er schrie. Die Erde schloss sich wieder und er war verschwunden. Das Team war sofort auf den Beinen. „Das ist Makuta." Sagte Tahu. „Er weiß wo wir sind und spielt mit uns!" „Erzähl uns was Neues!" schnappte Lariska. „Zum Beispiel, was wir dagegen machen sollen?" Bevor Tahu antworten konnte, tauchten ein Dutzend Exo-Toa hinter dem Kamm des Hügels auf. Ihre Raketen waren geladen und zielten auf die Flüchtlinge. Der Gruppenführer der Maschinen sprach in der Stimme von Makuta Teridax. „Einwohner des Makutaversums, ihr seid nicht befugt hier zu sein. Ihr werdet diese Exo-Toa nach Metru Nui begleiten wo ihr … für eure neue Arbeit ausgebildet werdet, die all meinen Völkern dienen wird. Ihr werdet dort weiterleben, in Frieden und Wohlstand, ohne nach mehr zu verlangen … oder ihr sterbt, hier und jetzt." „Wisst ihr was?" sagte Lariska. „Das könnte die kürzeste Revolution aller Zeiten werden." Kapitel 2 Axonn war Tage und Nächte hindurch gerannt. Nachdem er von Metru Nui durch Makutas Macht wegteleportiert worden war, hatte er sich in einer weiten, leeren Landschaft wiedergefunden. Zunächst gab es keinerlei Anzeichen von Leben, weder Matoraner noch Rahi, oder Pflanzen. Das änderte sich, als er die Schreie hörte. Es waren Schmerzensschreie und sie kamen von Brutaka, doch sein alter Freund war nirgends zu sehen. Der Krieger war in die Richtung der Schreie losgerannt. Das war jetzt—wie lange her? Eine Woche? Einen Monat? Er hatte die scheinbar nie endende Einöde durchquert, aber er konnte Brutaka nicht finden. Seltsamerweise fühlte er weder Hunger noch Durst auf seiner Reise, nur den übermächtigen Drang, weiterzusuchen. Ein paar Dinge begannen aber ihn zu irritieren, wie das Summen eines Feuerflüglers in seinem Ohr. Die Landschaft veränderte sich nie. Er konnte schwören, dass er dieselbe Felsformation wieder und wieder gesehen hatte, als ob er im Kreise rennen würde. Und Brutaka — nicht einmal er konnte das überleben, was er nun seit Wochen auszuhalten schien. Seine Schreie hätten längst verebbt sein müssen. Dann erschien der Riss am Himmel. Er war nur schmal, doch helles Licht fiel durch ihn hindurch, von irgendwo außerhalb. Das ergab ebenfalls keinen Sinn. Gerade als sich Axonn dies sagte, erweiterte sich der Riss. Dann erschienen weitere Risse, am Himmel, in der Erde, überall um ihn herum. Das kann nicht passieren, dachte Axonn. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Das … das ist nicht real! Im nächsten Moment saß Axonn am Strand. Wasser spülte an die Küste vor ihm und hinter ihm spielte eine sanfte Brise mit den Urwaldbäumen. Fliegende Rahi kreisten am Himmel, die hin und wieder hinab stießen um der See einen Fisch zu entreißen. Weit und breit war nichts von dem Ödland zu sehen, in dem er noch eben gewesen war. Natürlich nicht, dachte er. Ich war nie dort. Seine Kräfte sind dadurch, dass er in Mata Nuis Körper ist, gewachsen. Damit kann er sogar die mentalen Schilde eines Ordens-Mitglieds durchbrechen. Das tage- und nächtelange Rennen, Brutakas Schreie … alles nur Illusion. Axonn stand auf. Er besaß noch immer seine Rüstung, seine Maske und seine Axt. Er fragte sich ob seine Maske, die durch jegliche Art von Täuschung sehen konnte, den Unterschied zwischen der Flucht aus Makutas Falle oder einem ewigen Tagtraum ausgemacht hatte. Er wusste nicht genau wo er gerade war, aber es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Alles was jetzt wichtig war, wo Makuta sich aufhielt und er kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage. Irgendwie, auf irgendeinem Weg, würde er es nach Metru Nui zurück schaffen — und dann würde Makuta für das, was er getan hatte bezahlen, selbst wenn es Axonn sein Leben kosten würde. Weit weg von Axonns Insel sahen Tahu und sein bunt gemischtes Team der Möglichkeit ihres eigenen Ablebens ins Auge. Die Gruppe stand einer Schwadron schwer bewaffneter Exo-Toa gegenüber, bereit dazu sie zu verhaften oder zu exekutieren. Tahu bezweifelte, dass sie irgendwelche Präferenzen hatten was die beiden Optionen betraf. Er überlegte wie ihre Chancen standen. Lariska, Krahka, Johmak und er selbst konnten vier Exo-Toa ausschalten, vielleicht sogar acht, wenn sich ihnen eine Gelegenheit dazu bot. Das ließ immer noch vier der Maschinen übrig um sie niederzumähen. Früher hätte er die Lage einfach akzeptiert und sich geschworen, kämpfend unterzugehen. Jetzt versuchte er seinen Grips genauso oft wie seine Muskeln einzusetzen, denn im Kampf gegen Makuta konnten sie es sich nicht leisten, Krieger wegen sinnloser Opfer zu verlieren. Er hatte sich gerade für eine Strategie entschieden—eine Vorgetäuschte Aufgabe, gefolgt von einem Fluchtversuch bevor sie Metru Nui erreichten — als die Erde zu beben begann. Zuerst glaubte er an eine weitere Attacke von Makuta. Doch dann wurden die Stöße stärker und ein paar der Exo-Toa verloren die Balance. Sie mussten sich nicht darum kümmern wieder aufzustehen. Ein Abgrund öffnete sich direkt unterhalb der Maschinen und verschlang sie. Tahu rannte zur Kante, sah aber nichts als Dunkelheit. Zumindest am Anfang … „Bruder! Kannst du mir mal zur Hand gehen?“ Tahu lächelte. Onua hing an der Felswand des Abgrunds. Die Exo-Toa hatten nicht so viel Glück, als sie in die endlos scheinende Tiefe gestürzt waren. Der Toa des Feuers half dem Toa der Erde zurück auf festen Boden. Er nickte in Richtung der Spalte. „Deine Arbeit ist immer noch hervorragend.“ „Ich habe geübt.“ Sagte Onua. „Wir wollten gerade nach Süden weiterziehen um diese Ordens-Agenten zu finden, von denen du gesprochen hast, die, die nach den Waffen gesucht haben.“ Sagte Tahu. Onua schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Rahkshi haben sie geschnappt, zusammen mit den Vorräten.“ „Dann schlagen wir eine andere Richtung ein,“ Sagte Tahu, „und bleiben in Bewegung.“ Lariska kam herüber wobei sie ihren Dolch in die Scheide zurücksteckte. „Also? Irgendwelche genialen Einfälle? Da wird es sicher noch mehr Exo-Toa geben wo die hier hergekommen sind.“ „Und mehr Rahkshi.“ Stimmte Tahu zu. „Onu-Matoraner.“ Sagte Onua mit einem Grinsen. „Wovon redest du da?“ fragte Lariska. „Onu-Matoraner leben fast ihr ganzes Leben untertage.“ Erklärte der Toa der Erde. „Wenn sie das erste Mal an die Oberfläche kommen überwältigt sie das Licht. Die meisten sind für kurze Zeit geblendet bis sie sich an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen. In diesem Zustand befindet sich Teridax jetzt. Er ist es nicht gewohnt all seine neue Macht zu nutzen, oder überall gleichzeitig zu sehen und zu hören. Er braucht andere Augen und Ohren innerhalb des Universums—die Rahkshi und Exo-Toa.“ „Was hast du vor und wird es Explosionen geben?“ fragte Tahu, in der Hoffnung dass es welche gab. „Oh, die gibt es.“ Versicherte ihm Onua. „Ein Toa der Erde lernt … entschuldigt das Wortspiel … mit einem Ohr immer auf die Erde zu hören. Makuta mag ja allmächtig sein, aber er muss Rahkshi immer noch auf die alte Weise erschaffen — indem er wurmartige Kraata schafft, die dann zu seinen Kriegern werden. Und ich glaube, ich habe eine Ahnung wo diese Kraata entstehen.“ „Dort schlagen wir zu.“ Sagte Tahu. „Vielleicht können wir seinen Nachschub an Rahkshi stoppen, temporär zumindest. Das wäre ein Anfang.“ „Wie weit?“ fragte Lariska. „Wir schaffen es bis dort.“ Sagte Onua. „Makuta hat sich die eine Quelle geladener Protodermis gesucht, die der Orden von Mata Nui nicht im Traum abgestellt hätte — die auf ihrer eigenen Insel, Daxia. Er hat ihre Festung dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und die Kontrolle über die Insel übernommen. Da müssen wir hin.“ „Bewacht?“ fragte die dunkele Jägerin. „Wie der Schatz der Großen Wesen.“ Sagte Onua. „Bring einen zusätzlichen Dolch mit.“ Lewas Mission war einfach und geradlinig. Mit der Hilfe eines Ordensagenten, der überlebt hatte, war er auf dem Weg nach Artakha. Irgendwie musste der mächtige Herrscher dieses Landes dazu bewegt werden, mehr zu tun als nur rumzusitzen und Rüstungen und Waffen herzustellen. Sie brauchten ihn im Kampf. Als er in Sichtweite der Insel kam, sah er, dass er schon zu spät war. Zerschmetterte Rahkshi übersäten die Küste und mehr waren auf dem Vormarsch auf die Festung. Artakhas matoranische Arbeiter versuchten verzweifelt die Stellungen zu halten, doch es war ein verlorener Kampf. Die einzige Hoffnung bestand jetzt darin, es irgendwie zu schaffen Artakha zu retten bevor ihn Makutas Streitmacht überrannte. Lewa wollte sich gerade in den Sturzflug begeben als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hallte. Tu es nicht, sagte sie. Es ist zu spät. Aber es gibt einen anderen der dir helfen kann, wenn ich gefallen bin. Geh zu ihm. Bring ihn dazu, eurer Sache beizutreten. „Von wem redest du? Und wo finde ich ihn?“ sagte Lewa. Noch hast du Zeit, sagte die Stimme von Artakha. Ich werde dich zu ihm schicken. Der Rest liegt an dir. Die Welt drehte sich und dann war Lewa nicht mehr am Himmel über Artakha. Stattdessen stand er in einer dunklen Höhle, vor sich eine nackte Felswand. Er fühlte das etwas hinter ihm war, so wie man einen Sumpfegel der einem den Nacken hinauf kriecht fühlt. Lewa wollte sich umdrehen und sehen was dort war — und doch wusste er, dass er es nicht wirklich sehen wollte. Umdrehen! Diese Stimme war ebenfalls nur in Lewas Verstand, doch sie hatte nichts von dem Trost und der Sicherheit, die man bei Artakha fand. Wenn es für eine Stimme möglich war einen Geruch zu besitzen, dann stank diese nach Tod und Verfall. „Wer bist du? Wo bin ich!?“ sagte Lewa, der sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. Du bist am Ende deiner Reise … am Ende all deiner Reisen, Toa. Und mein Name ist Tren Krom. Kapitel 3 Kapura bewegte sich schnell (für sein Tempo) durch die Schatten von Metru Nui. Sein Ziel waren die Außenbezirke von Ga-Metru, um genau zu sein ein Teil der Archive, der darunter lag. Das Symbol, das in die Wand seiner Behausung geritzt worden war, hatte ihm den Weg verraten, auch wen er dort treffen würde, aber die wichtigste Antwort fehlte noch: Warum. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke eines Gebäudes. Der Weg schien frei zu sein. Rahkshi standen an den meisten Eingängen zu den Archiven Wache, aber nicht bei diesem. Er führte zu einem Teil des riesigen Museums, der vor Jahrhunderten für unsicher erklärt worden war und nun leerstand. Sogar als Matoraner und Toa nach Makutas Übernahme des Universums in den Untergrund geflohen waren, hatten sie diese Region gemieden. Er huschte über die Straße und öffnete, unter großer Anstrengung, die Luke zum Eingang. Ein schrilles Quietschen ertönte dabei, bei dem sich Kapura sicher war, dass es alle Rahkshi der Stadt gehört hatten. Kapura erstarrte. War das das typisch flüsternde Geräusch von auf ihn zufliegenden Rahkshi? Nein, es war doch nur Dampf der irgendwo in Ta-Metru abgelassen wurde. Er wartete für einen Moment und als keine feindlichen Sicherheitskräfte auftauchten, kletterte er in den Tunnel und zog die Luke hinter sich zu. Es war dort dunkel und feucht. Der schwache Gestank von Muaka hing in der Luft. Kapura erinnerte sich an einen früheren Besuch in den Archiven, bei dem er sich in dem Wirrwarr von Gängen verloren hatte. Damals wäre er fast als Mahlzeit für ein entlaufenes Ausstellungsstück geendet und nur Toa Takanuvas zeitiges Eintreffen hatte ihn gerettet. Er wünschte sich, sein Freund hätte einen anderen Platz für ihr Treffen ausgesucht … erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass nur solch ein Ort dafür geeignet war. „Du kommst spät.“ Macku trat aus einer Nische in der Wand hervor. Ihre blaue Rüstung war schmutzig und sie humpelte leicht, ein Andenken an die Flucht vor einigen Exo-Toa ein paar Tage vorher. „Tut mir leid.“ entgegnete Kapura. „Ich musste erst sicher sein, dass mir niemand folgt.“ „Wir warten noch ein paar Minuten auf Hafu.“ sagte Macku. Sie klang müde … nein, mehr als müde, dachte Kapura. Eher so als ob sie mit den Nerven fast am Ende war. „Arbeitet er heute?“ Macku nickte. Kapura verzog das Gesicht. Alle Po-matoranischen Bildhauer waren gezwungen worden, Statuen von Makuta anzufertigen, die in der ganzen Stadt aufgestellt werden sollten. Der Befehl war nicht von ihrem neuen „Großen Geist“ gekommen, sondern vom neuen „Turaga“ Metru Nuis – Ahkmou. Nein, er war kein wirklicher Turaga — er war schließlich nie ein Toa gewesen, was - normalerweise - die Voraussetzung dafür war — aber seine frühere Verbindung zu Makuta hatten ihm zu einer machtvollen Position in der Stadt verholfen. „Wir hätten diesen armseligen Verräter schon längst umbringen sollen.“ grummelte Macku. Jeder Matoraner erinnerte sich an Ahkmous Verbrechen auf der Insel Mata Nui, inklusive dem Verkauf von Kodan Bällen, die mit der Finsternis von Makuta verseucht gewesen waren. Viele hatten auch die Geschichten seiner Sünden in Metru Nui gehört, kurz vor dem großen Beben. Obwohl er sich im letzten Jahr hauptsächlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt hatte, wollte ihm niemand so recht trauen. Aber Turaga Vakama hatte darauf bestanden, ihn nicht auszustoßen. „Lieber hält man eine Schicksals-Viper neben seinem Bett, als dass man sie frei rumschleichen lässt. Zumindest weiss man dann von wo sie zuschlagen wird.“ Die Luke öffnete sich erneut unter Gequietsche. Ein Strahl schmutzigen Lichts fiel durch den Spalt und durchdrang die Dunkelheit der Archive. Macku und Kapura versteckten sich instinktiv bis das Licht verschwunden war. Dann hörten sie die beruhigende Stimme von Hafu die sagte: „Irgendeine Ahnung, weshalb wir in diese Stadt zurückkehren wollten?“ Macku lachte, auch wenn es eigentlich nichts zum Lachen gab. Aber es tat gut wieder mit diesen zwei Matoranern zusammen zu sein. Viele von ihnen an der Oberfläche hatten längst aufgegeben. Rahkshi und Exo-Toa waren überall und die einzigen Toa, die man sah waren die Toa Hagah, die offenbar nichts von dem mitbekamen was um sie herum geschah. Wenn man sie fragte, bestanden sie darauf, dass Makuta Teridax besiegt worden war und alles in Metru Nui zum Besten stand. Schlimmer aber war, dass man sehen konnte, dass sie tatsächlich von dieser Wahnvorstellung überzeugt waren. „Worum gehts denn?“ fragte Hafu. „Du weißt, dass das Symbol nur in Notfällen gebraucht werden sollte.“ „Dies ist ein Notfall.“ versicherte Macku. Sie war ein großes Risiko eingegangen das „Hilfe“-Symbol—ein schneller Umriss eines Rahkshi — nahe der Wohnungen ihrer Freunde zu zeichnen. Ahkmou hatte jegliche nicht autorisierte Anfertigung von Kunst verboten. Die Ga-Matoranerin drehte um und ging tiefer in die Archive hinein. Hafu und Kapura folgten. Sie führte sie bis in die tiefsten Ebenen hinab, so sicher als würde sie den Ort genauso gut kennen wie Ga-Metru. Kapura war komplett verloren und er vermutete, dass es Hafu ähnlich ging. „Hier drin.“ Sagte Macku leise. Sie gab ihnen ein Zeichen ihr in eine große Kammer zu folgen in der einmal eine äußerst bösartige Art von Rahi-Primat gehaust hatte. Jemand anderes befand sich jetzt dort—eine Toa des Wassers, verletzt, die ausgestreckt auf dem Steinboden lag. Aber es war nicht Gali oder Gaaki oder irgendeine ander Toa die Kapura kannte. „Wer ist sie? Wo kommt sie her?“ fragte Hafu. In seiner Stimme lag Argwohn. Er hatte zu viele Tricks von Makuta gesehen, um noch irgendetwas auf den ersten Blick zu glauben. „Sie sagt, ihr Name ist Tuyet.“ Sagte Macku. „Und das sie hier ist um zu helfen.“ Hafu hatten den Namen einmal gehört … es hatte irgendwas mit Toa Lhikan zu tun, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, aber er kannte die Geschichte nicht. „Sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob sie sich selbst helfen könnte, geschweige denn uns.“ „Du … wirst … überrascht sein,“ sagte die Toa, die den Kopf hob um Hafu anzusehen. „wie viele andere auch. Sag mir, wo ist Toa Lhikan?“ „Tot.“ Sagte Kapura. „Getötet von Makuta.“ Hafu sah ihn böse an. Es war nicht klug solche Informationen einfach so mit Fremden zu teilen. „Und Toa Nidhiki?“ Kapura sah zu Hafu herüber, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Dann wandte er sich wieder Tuyet zu. „Auch tot. Makuta hat … ihn gegessen, glaube ich.“ „Hör mal, wir sind alle sehr froh dich zu sehen und all das, “ sagte Hafu, „aber ein Toa mehr oder weniger wird hier nichts ändern. Nicht solange du nicht eine Superwaffe bei dir trägst die Metru Nui von Makutas Truppen befreien kann.“ Tuyet setzte sich aufrecht. Sie griff in ihren Beutel und holte ein Stück Kristall heraus, ungefähr so groß wie ihre Faust. „Zufälligerweise ist das genau das, was ich bei mir habe.“ „Und du glaubst Makuta wird dir die Gelegenheit geben das einzusetzen?“ fragte Macku, zur Hälfte hoffnungsvoll, zur Hälfte skeptisch. „Makuta ist der Große Geist, oder?“ fragte Tuyet. „Und der Große Geist weiß alles über jeden ,der in seinem Universum lebt … wo sie sind, was sie tun … wenn er nur an sie denkt, ja?“ Kapura nickte. Tuyet lächelte. „Dann bin ich die perfekte Verbündete, meine kleinen Freunde. Denn ich bin tot … und war es die guten letzten 2000 Jahre.“ Kapitel 4 Makuta Teridax, in dem gigantischen Körper der einmal Mata Nui gehörte, betrachtete die Welt auf der er stand. Es gab nichts als Wasser, soweit das Auge sehen konnte — und wenn man 12 Millionen Meter groß ist, dachte er bei sich, ist das schon ein ziemlich weiter Ausblick. Es war, entschied er, eine ziemlich langweilige Welt. Ja, es stimmte das unter der Oberfläche des weiten Ozeans noch verstreute flüchtige Insassen der Grube ums Überleben kämpften. Aber sie waren so unwichtig in der Präsenz eines so großen und mächtigen Wesens wie er es war. Auch wenn es stimmte das er ihre Schicksale nicht auf die selbe Weise beeinflussen konnte wie bei einem der Lebewesen, die in seinem Körper hausten — die Toa, Matoraner, etc. — sein neuer Körper hatte genug Macht, um diesen Ozean verdampfen zu lassen wenn es sein musste. Vielleicht würde er das ja auch tun bevor er diese Welt verließ, nur zum Spass. Und vertut euch nicht — er würde diesen Planeten endloser Meere verlassen. Da draußen gab es noch andere Welten, erfüllt von Leben, die nur darauf warteten erobert zu werden. Warum sollte er sich damit zufrieden geben ein „Universum" in seinem Körper zu beherrschen wenn er ein echtes Universum mit Sternen und Planeten an sich reißen konnte? Dieser mechanische Körper hatte die Macht ganze Städte zu vernichten, Berge einzuebnen, und doch hatte Mata Nui nie Gebrauch davon gemacht. Makuta würde nicht so töricht sein. Natürlich mussten Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Zunächst musste er den lezten Rest von Rebellion im Universum der Matoraner auslöschen. Es wäre dumm einen Ausfall seiner Systeme mitten in einem Krieg zu riskieren, nur weil irgendein Stamm sich entschieden hatte das Konzept von Freiheit den harten, kalten Tatsachen des Todes vorzuziehen. Wenn das getan war, würde Makuta dem Roten Stern über ihm zuwinken und sich auf die Reise machen. Der Gedanke entzündete eine andere, noch wundervollere Idee. Er hatte die Maske des Lebens aus sich verbannt, in ihr gefangen der Geist von Mata Nui. Die mächtige Kanohi war in den Weltraum hinaus geflogen, vielleicht um zu verglühen, oder an einem Asteroiden zu zerschellen … oder, irgendwie, Zuflucht auf einer anderen Welt zu finden. Selbst wenn sie weit weg war, war sie doch ein Teil seines Körpers, und Makuta wusste das er sie wiederfinden konnte. Er konnte sie aufspüren, egal wo, und jeden Funken Hoffnung den Mata Nui hatte auslöschen. Die Maske und all ihre Kräfte waren nun wenig mehr als ein Sandkorn in Makutas Auge und er würde das beweisen indem er sie mit seinem gepanzerten Absatz zu Staub zermalmen würde. Es war eine nette Fantasie, aber es gab noch ein paar Dinge die in der Realität, mit denen er sich zuerst beschäftigen musste. Er hatte die Anwesenheit eines anderen Makuta unter den Matoranern gespürt, was unmöglich war. Alle anderen Makuta waren gefallen, durch seine Hand oder durch die Agenten des Ordens von Mata Nui. Gut, das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit dachte er … Miserix war noch am Leben, auch wenn der frühere Anführer der Makuta es nicht wusste. Soweit Teridax' alter Feind wusste, war er in ein zweidimensionales Gemälde an einer Wand verwandelt worden, und so sahen ihn auch alle anderen. In früheren Tagen hätte es einen immensen Kraftaufwand gebraucht um so eine perfekte Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, vor allem für einen anderen Makuta. Aber mit seinen durch seine neue Form verstärkten Kräften war keine Anstrengung nötig. Aber der Makuta, den er spürte war nicht Miserix. Nein, es war einer der ihm völlig fremd war … und gleichtzeitig doch verstörend vetraut. Und da es keiner sein konnte, der bereits existierte oder gerade erschaffen worden war, gab es nur eine mögliche Antwort. Er kommt aus einer anderen Dimension. Meine Feinde haben einen Makuta rekrutiert um mich zu bekämpfen. Wie … kühn für sie. Ich muss ihrem neuen Rekruten einen würdigen Empfang bieten. *** Mazeka und sein neuer verbündeter Makuta befanden sich in einem unbewohnten Teil des südlichen Kontinents. Das Tal, in dem sie standen, war üppig bewachsen und schön, aber Mazeka erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen von diesem Ort. Die hohen Gräser, die sich in der leichten Briese wogten, waren die Wächter dieses Ortes. Sie konnten Bewegungen spüren und reagierten darauf, indem sie sich um den Fremdkörper wickelten und strangulierten. Die Überreste würden unter die Erde gezogen und das Tal würde wieder schön und ungestört aussehen. „Nicht bewegen," riet er dem weiß gepanzerten Makuta neben ihm. Dies war eine Version von Makuta Teridax aus einem Parallel-Universum, aus einer Welt in der sich die Makuta nie dem Bösen zugewandt hatten. Im Gegenzug zur Zustimmung, seinen alten Feind Vultraz dort zurückzulassen, hatte er die Wahl gehabt, einen Bewohner dieser Dimension mit zurückzubringen. Er hatte den Teridax dieser Welt ausgewählt, in der Hoffnung dass das Pendant die Schachzüge des Originals voraussehen konnte. „In unserer Welt gibt es auch solche Dinge." Sagte der andere Teridax. „Wir wissen wie man damit fertig wird." Während Mazeka zusah, breitete sich Dunkelheit über dem Tal aus. Wo sie vorbeizog verwelkten die Gräser und starben ab. „Warte mal." sagte Mazeka, plötzlich misstrauisch. „Du hast gesagt die Makuta in eurer Welt haben jede Spur von Schatten aus sich verbannt. Wie kannst du die Dunkelheit dann kontrollieren?" Der andere Teridax deutete den Hauch eines Lächelns an. „Kann ich nicht. Aber ich kann das Licht absorbieren. Und was ist Dunkelheit anderes, als die Abwesenheit von Licht? Und jetzt, glaube ich, werden wir woanders gebraucht." Den nun dunklen Pfad entlang gehend, verließen die beiden Partner das Tal, um ihre eigentliche Aufgabe zu beginnen. *** Toa Tuyet konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Sie hätte tausenden von Wesen in diesem Universum begegnen können, und sie hatte genau zwei gefunden, die nichts von ihr oder ihrenTaten wussten. Das würde die Dinge sehr viel einfacher machen. Ihre kurzfristige Schwäche, das Resultat einer schweren Reise um an diesen Ort zu gelangen, war verflogen. Nun folgte sie den beiden Matoranern, Kapura und Macku, durch die Archive und hörte ihrem Gespräch zu. Sie hatte nicht lange gebraucht um die Situation hier zu begreifen. Ihre alte Furcht hatte sich bewahrheitet. Die Makuta hatten tatsächlich gegen Mata Nui rebelliert und kontrollierten jetzt dieses Universum. Wenn Lhikan und Nidhiki auf mich gehört hätten, wäre all das nicht passiert … denn dann hätte es keine Makuta mehr gegeben, dachte sie. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie war eine Toa auf Metru Nui gewesen, Jahrtausende zuvor. Sie hatte ein mächtiges Artefakt, den sogenannten Nui-Stein benutzt und versucht, so mächtig zu werden, dass sie alle vernichten konnte, die sie als Gefahr für den Frieden ansah — die Dunklen Jäger und die Makuta. Sie wusste, dass andere Toa, wie Lhikan, Einwände haben würden und so war sie gezwungen alles geheim zu halten. Unglücklicherweise konnte es nicht lange verborgen bleiben. Dunkle Jäger kamen nach Metru Nui, auf der Suche nach dem Nui-Stein, von dem sie überzeugt waren, dass sie ihn besaß. Um sie unschädlich zu machen, hatte sie ihnen die Schuld für die Morde an Matoranern gegeben, die sie selbst umgebracht hatte. Toa Lhikan und Toa Nidhiki nahmen die dunklen Jäger gefangen, aber stolperten später doch über die Tatsache, dass sie die Mörderin war und den Stein hatte. In dem darauf folgenden Kampf wurde der Stein zerschmettert und sie gefangen genommen. Die Toa sperrten sie im Kolosseum ein, bis sie entscheiden würden was mit ihr geschehen sollte. Eines Nachts tauchte ein goldener Hüne in ihrer Zelle auf, der sich als Botar vom Orden Mata Nui's vorstellte. Er bestätigte den Schluss, zu dem sie selbst bereits gekommen war: Bruchstücke des Nui-Steins waren nun in ihrem Körper eingebettet, was sie in eine wandelnde Batterie für Toa-Kraft verwandelte. Kein konventionelles Gefängnis würde sie für lange halten können, nicht so lange es irgendwo Toa in der Nähe gab, von denen sie Kraft aufnehmen konnte. Aber der Orden wollte mehr als sie effektiv einzusperren — sie wollten das Geheimnis des Nui-Steins, damit sie mehrere davon anfertigen konnten. Das war ein so geheimes Unterfangen, dass nur die hochrangigsten Ordens-Mitglieder davon wussten. Und so entstand ein komplizierter Plan. Botar teleportierte Tuyet in eine andere Dimension, eine, in der keine Toa existierten die der Nui-Stein anzapfen konnte. Um dies vor den Ordens-Mitgliedern niederer Ränge geheim zu halten wurde eine zweite Tuyet — aus einer weiteren Dimension — ihrer statt in die Grube gebracht. Die Doppelgängerin wurde sogar verändert, so dass auch sie nun Fragmente eines Kristalls in sich trug, allerdings nicht von einem Nui-Stein. Sie würde in der Grube bleiben, während die echte Tuyet gefangen gehalten und wegen Eigenschaften des Nui-Steins befragt wurde. Für 1500 Jahre versuchte der Orden ihr das Geheimnis des Steins zu entlocken, aber ohne Erfolg. Und während der ganzen Zeit arbeitete sie an ihrer Flucht. Indem sie eine ihrer Wachen manipulierte und ihn von der Gerechtigkeit ihrer Sache überzeugte (denn der Orden mochte die Dunklen Jäger und Makuta genauso wenig wie sie). Letzen Endes, war die Wache genug von ihr überzeugt, um ihr zu helfen, ihren Tod bei einer Explosion vorzutäuschen. In dem Glauben, das ihr Körper verdampft worden war, machte sich der Orden auch nicht daran sie zu suchen. Währenddessen hatte sie die Technologie dieser Dimension genutzt um zu entkommen. Ohne Karte hatte sie zweitausend Jahre gebraucht um ihr eigenes Universum wiederzufinden … zweitausend Jahre, in denen sie Welten besuchte, auf denen es vor Toa nur so wimmelte und von denen sie Kraft schöpfen konnte. Endlich, fand sie den Weg nach Hause, wo sie in den Archiven von Metru Nui endete. Was ihr Double in der Grube anging, so hatte sie keine Ahnung was ihr widerfahren war. Sie ging davon aus, dass der Orden bescheid wusste und eines Tages, wenn sie gelangweilt war, würde sie die Information aus ihnen herausquetschen. Doch im Moment, hatte sie wichtigere Aufgaben vor sich. Tuyet zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie eine erfolgreiche Rebellion gegen Teridax anführen konnte um ihn zu stürzen. Aber sie hatte keinerlei Absicht, Mata Nui wieder an die Macht zu lassen. Tausende von Jahren Bedenkzeit hatten sie zu dem Schluss geführt, das Mata Nui schwach war, sonst hätte er die Makuta schon vor langer Zeit selbst ausgelöscht. Nein, was dieses Universum brauchte war ein Anführer der stark war, Entscheidungen treffen konnte und nicht davor zurückschreckte, das Nötige zu tun. Jemand wie ich, dachte sie bei sich. Ja, jemand so wie ich. Kapitel 5 Das allzu vertraute Verschwimmen der Wirklichkeit und eine Welle der Übelkeit überkamen Vezon. Er musste wirklich einen Weg finden, diese neue Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren und wenn es nur aus dem Grund geschah, dass er begann sich richtig krank zu fühlen. Er wusste nicht wie es Wesen wie Brutaka gelang, sich dauernd zwischen den Dimensionen zu bewegen ohne ihren Verstand zu verlieren … andererseits, wie auch Vezon, hatte Brutaka vielleicht nicht mehr viel Verstand zum Verlieren übrig? Jedenfalls war er nun hier. Er war hier. Was natürlich die Frage aufwarf — wo war „hier"? Die Kanohi Olmak, die an sein Wesen gebunden worden war, öffnete interdimensionale Tore wie Matoraner Geschenke am Namenstag auspackten und es war unmöglich vorherzusehen, wo man am Ende landete. Er sah nach unten. Sand war unter seinen Füssen. Um genau zu sein war Sand in allen Richtungen. Zuerst dachte er, er wäre an einem Strand, doch es gab in der Nähe kein Wasser. Aber er konnte Bäume und Häuser in der Ferne sehen, also machte er sich in deren Richtung auf. Die Wüste, wie sich herausstellte, war nicht sehr groß. Sie wurde von einem reichen Dschungel abgelöst, der voll von Wesen war, die genau das taten, was Vezon meistens vermied: Harte Arbeit. Einige waren offensichtlich Le-Matoraner … die anderen erkannte Vezon nicht, auch wenn sie wie Dörfler aussahen. Er hasste Dörfler … die waren so … fleissig. Einer der Dörfler kam zu ihm herüber, seine Arme als Vorderbeine gebrauchend. Er sah zu Vezon auf und fragte lächelnd: „Bist du ein Freund von Mata Nui?" Vezon vollbrachte eine komplizierte und fordernde Leistung — er unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Aber, ja, mein Kleiner … was auch immer du sein magst. Das bin ich." „Dann bist du also ein Toa?" „Nicht mehr, nicht weniger." antwortete Vezon mit seinem besten „noblen und heroischem" Lächeln. „Na dann komm." Antwortete der Dörfler, der loslief. „Du bist spät dran." Fasziniert folgte ihm Vezon nach. Dieser Ort hatte einen Mata Nui und Toa, also musste er ein wenig wie zuhause sein. Aber wer waren diese anderen Kümmerlinge? Und wo genau war er eigentlich? „Ähm, entschuldige bitte, Dörfler," begann Vezon. „Tarduk!" rief ihm der Dörfler zu. Vezon duckte sich, wie es ihm gesagt wurde, aber er sah nichts was da durch die Luft flog. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand das er nicht „Da, duck dich!" gehört hatte. „Richtig. Wie auch immer. Wo bin ich?" fragte Vezon. Tarduk stoppte und sah ihn über seine Schulter an. „Oh, dann kommst du oben vom Norden. Das hier ist Tesara. Und jetzt beeil dich bitte —Gresh und Toa Kongu brauchen mehr Hilfe." Gresh? Sagte Vezon zu sich selbst. Was ist ein Gresh? Aber Kongu … ihn kenne ich. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch etwas Unterholz, dann blieb Vezon wie angewurzelt stehen. Da waren Toa — ein Haufen Toa — und andere Krieger, die Vezon nicht kannte. Sie waren dabei einen grossen Metall-Bunker zu reparieren. Jaller nutzte seine Macht über Feuer um einen Spalt zu verschweißen während eine Kriegerin in blauer Rüstung ihn dazu drängte sich zu beeilen. Sie war keine Toa des Wassers, zumindest glaubte Vezon dies nicht — Toa des Wassers waren normalerweise nicht so aggressiv. Vezon wusste, dass er die Lichtung besser nicht betrat — immerhin war er nicht gerade beliebt bei den Toa. Andereseits, falls sie ihn sahen und angriffen würde es die Sache vielleicht interessanter machen. Es war schon gute zwei Tage her, dass ihn jemand umbringen wollte und langsam wurde er hibbelig. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf marschierte er auf die arbeitenden Toa zu. Einige nickten ihm zu, einer lächelte. Ein Toa des Steins winkte sogar! Vezon entschied das er diesen Ort wirklich hasste. „Also, wer genau bist du?" fragte Tarduk. „Mein Name ist … äh … Toa Vezon, " sagte er, laut genug das es alle Toa hören konnten, „ich bin der Toa der … der … Anarchie." Tarduk legte die Stirn in falten. „Ah, verstehe. Wir hatten eigentlich auf Eis gehofft … bei der Arbeit hier kann einem ganz schön warm werden." Vezon sah sich um. Niemand reagierte auch nur im Geringsten auf seinen Namen … nicht mal Jaller. War es vielleicht möglich, dass — ? Nein, dass war zu schrecklich um daran zu denken. Solch eine Tragödie, solch ein Verlust, überstieg sämtlichen Verstand. Aber er musste den Fakten ins Auge sehen: Es gab in diesem Universum keinen Vezon. Hatte es nie einen gegeben. Ansonsten hätte sicher schon jemand auf ihn geschossen. „Wir kriegen, uhm, wenige Nachrichten oben im Norden." Sagte er Tarduk. „Was genau passiert hier?" „Das weißt du nicht?" fragte Tarduk. „Nun, ich denke ich sollte dich zu Takua schicken, aber ich glaube, er ist heute in Roxtus. Es ist eigentlich recht einfach — die Großen Wesen, durch Mata Nui, haben hier für Ordnung gesorgt. Dann ist Mata Nui hoch in den Norden gegangen und wenige Monate später kamen die Toa, Matoraner und der ganze Rest. „Und was ist mit Mata Nui geschehen?" Tarduk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tahu Nuva erzählte etwas vom Tal des Labyrinths und Macht die dorthin zurückkehrt wohin sie gehört. Ich habe nicht zuviel mitbekommen. Ich war nie einer für Geschichten, weißt du." Vezon drehte sich um, als er das Geräusch marschierender Füsse hörte. Eine große Gestalt, eindeutig ein Makuta, führte eine Kolonne Schwarz gepanzerter Krieger in einem Drill. „Sie sind früh dran." Sagte Tarduk. „Seitdem Tuma abgesetzt wurde und die Makuta die Führung der Skrall übernommen haben, sind sie nichts als effizient gewesen. Ich bin froh, dass sie auf unserer Seite stehen." Etwas später waren Vezons sämtliche Fragen beantwortet, zumindest ansatzweise. In diesem Universum hatten die Makuta nie gegen Mata Nui rebelliert. Der große Geist hatte seine Mission — wie auch immer die aussehen mochte — ungehindert fortführen können. Nachdem er fertig war hatte er zumindest einige Toa und Matoraner gehen lassen, um mit den Ureinwohnern zu leben. Das schloss die Makuta ein, die die Bestrebungen eines örtlichen Kriegstreibers zerschlagen hatten, seine Armee aber behalten hatten. Vezon fragte sich wofür man hier überhaupt eine Armee brauchte, an diesem glücklichen, friedlichen, idyllischen, unglaublich langweiligen Ort, als diese Frage auf recht dramatische Weise beantwortet wurde. Über den Dünenkämmen am Horizont tauchte eine Armee auf, die genau auf Tesara zumarschierte. Einige in den Reihen erkannte er — andere Skakdi, wie die Piraka, Roodaka und ihre Vortixx und Makuta Miserix in Drachengestalt. Die auf den zweibeinigen Reptilien sitzenden schwarzen Reiter waren ihm zwar unbekannt, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie gekommen waren, um Fruchtkörbe auszuliefern. „Ein Angriff!" rief Tarduk. „Schnell, Toa Vezon — geh und hilf den Makuta! Nutze deine Macht! Ich hole die anderen." Meine Macht nutzen. Na klar. Dachte Vezon. Ich habe die Macht mich schleunigst zu verdünnisieren. Ich muss nur herausfinden wie ich sie aktiviere. Die Eindringlinge schlugen sich einen Weg durch die Reihen der Skrall-Krieger und marschierten auf das Dorf zu. Die ersten Skakdi schleuderten Fackeln, die den Dschungel in Brand steckten. Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Dimensionstor nach … irgendwohin! Sagte Vezon zu sich selbst. Komm schon. Komm schon! Ich will nicht in einem Universum sterben, in dem ich nie gelebt habe. Wer erinnert sich denn dann noch an mich? Aber die Kraft der Olmak war seltsam abwesend. Und alles was Vezon tun konnte, war dazustehen und zuzusehen wie die herannahende Horde auf ihn zukam. Kapitel 6 Vezon hatte bessere Tage gesehen. Seine neu gefundene Macht durch die Dimensionen zu Reisen, hatte ihn in eine alternative Welt namens Spherus Magna gebracht, wo Makuta, Toa und eine andere Rasse namens Agori friedlich zusammenlebten. Naja, fast — eine recht starke Armee von Skakdi, Vortixx und Einwohnern von Spherus Magna war genau auf dem Weg in das Dorf, in dem er gerade stand. Es schien ein guter Zeitpunkt zum Verschwinden zu sein. Doch Vezon hatte noch keine Kontrolle über die Kräfte der Kanohi Olmak erlangt, die mit ihm verschmolzen war. Es funktionierte nicht, nur weil er es wollte und im Moment begann er sich zu wünschen, er hätte das vermaledeite Ding niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Zum sechsten Mal in dieser Minute setzte er seinen Willen daran die Olmak dazu zu bringen ihn aus dieser Realität fortzubringen, bevor ihn die heranrauschende Horde überrannte. Dieses Mal fühlte er das gewohnte Schwindelgefühl das einem Dimensionssprung vorausging und sah die Welt um sich herum verschwimmen. Doch dann geschah etwas das noch nie zuvor passiert war: Jeder um ihn herum erstarrte. Als er versucht mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand einen der Toa zu berühren ging diese einfach hindurch. Das schlimmste war jedoch, das er nicht „reiste" — er schien in einem Reich von Statuen gefangen zu sein. „Das ist besser als getötet zu werden." Sagte er bei sich. „Zwar nicht viel, aber trotzdem besser." Sein verwirrter Verstand ging alle möglichen Szenarien durch. Das war keine große Hilfe, da er rein gar nichts über Masken der Macht wusste, oder wie man sie reparierte. Falls etwas mit der Olmak nicht stimmte, konnte es sein, dsas er für immer gefangen war. Wäre das so schlimm? Fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf — das war nichts Ungewöhnliches für Vezon, doch normalerweise waren die Stimmen seine eigene. „Falls es nicht noch spannender als jetzt wird, dann ja." Antwortet Vezon. „Mit wem rede ich überhaupt?" Der Name der mir gegeben wurde würde dir nichts bedeuten. Die Einwohner von Spherus Magna würden mich jedoch als „Großes Wesen" bezeichnen." Ich spreche nicht mit den Wesen dieser Welt. Sie sehen mich nie, oder hören mich nie, und so ist es ihrer Vorstellung überlassen sich auszumalen wie ich bin, wie ich denke und was ich glaube. Die Vorstellungskraft hat die unendliche Kapazität die blinden Flecken mit dem zu füllen, was sie sich dort wünscht. „Wie nett." Sagte Vezon. „Kannst du mir aus dieser Situation hier helfen?" Warum sollte ich? Ich bin für sie verantwortlich. Meine Leute haben die ersten Masken der Macht erschaffen. Und wir wissen genau, wie man eine desaktiviert. Du gehörst nicht hierher … und ich bezweifle, dass du überhaupt irgendwo hingehörst. Also bist du nun nirgendwo. „Ist das was Große Wesen den ganzen Tag so treiben? Einfach so ihre Geisternasen in Angelegenheiten stecken, die sie nichts angehen und damit einer perfekten Wahnsinnsfahrt durch die Dimensionen im Weg stehen?" fragte Vezon. Ich bin vermutlich kein typisches Großes Wesen, antwortete die Stimme. Vor Äonen machte ich den Fehler, die Maske des Lebens zu berühren. Als Ergebnis erwachte alles um mich herum — Möbel, Ausrüstung, Lichtstrahlen — zum Leben. Um ihrer eigenen Sicherheit willen, sperrten mich meine Mitherrscher ein. Nun sind alles was ich fürchten muss, meine lebenden Ketten … lebende Steine … und die Schreie des Lichts wenn die Dunkelheit es auslöscht. Vezon wusste nicht welche Schmerzen Licht wohl fühlen konnte, doch er kannte ein Licht am Ende eines Tunnels wenn er eines sah. „Also bist du gefangen, genau wie ich. Würdest du mich freilassen … wenn ich dich befreien könnte?" Die Stimme in Vezons Kopf schwieg lange. *** Lewa stand stocksteif da. Arthaka hatte ihn in eine Höhle teleportiert, doch er war dort nicht allein. Nein, offensichtlich teilte er sie sich mit einem Wesen namens Tren Krom … und etwas sagte Lewa, dass er seinen Gastgeber wirklich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen wollte. Umdrehen, wiederholte Tren Krom. Seine telepathische „Stimme" erinnerte ihn an ein Nest sich windender Bohr-Würmer. „Mir geht's hier gerne-gut, vielen Dank." Sagte Lewa. „Arthaka hat gesagt -" Ich kann mir denken, weshalb du hierher gekommen bist, Toa, antwortete Tren Krom. Auch ich habe Makuta Teridax' Stimme aus allen Himmelsrichtungen kommend gehört. Doch was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich habe Wissen das man als Waffe gegen ihn einsetzen könnte, doch Wissen ohne die Erfahrung davon Gebrauch zu mache,n ist weniger als nutzlos. Und die Großen Wesen haben mich an diesen Felsen gefesselt, ich habe keine Möglichkeit mich zu bewegen. „Und wenn es die Großen Wesen waren, bezweifele ich, dass ich die Kraft habe, dich schnell zu befreien." Sagte Lewa. „Also war diese Reise auch nur Zeitverschwendung." Vielleicht … das heißt vielleicht, sagte Tren Krom, gibt es einen Weg. Doch er wäre sehr riskant … und der Erfolg wäre für dich möglicherweise schlimmer als ein Versagen. „Jeder, der mir etwas bedeutet schwebt in Gefahr." Antwortete Lewa. „Alles, das mir wichtig ist wurde von Makutas Geist vergiftet. Ich würde alles Nötige tun um das zu stoppen." Du wirst dein Wahl womöglich noch bereuen, sagte Tren Krom. Doch sie wurde getroffen. Lewa fühlte wie sich ein Tentakel um seinen Hals schlang. Seine Arme fuhren hoch um ihn fortzureißen, doch hielten auf halben Weg inne. Im nächsten Moment begann sich die Welt zu drehen und er fühlte sich, als ob sein Inneres Stück für Stück herausgerissen wurde. Da waren Licht und Schmerz und undurchdringlich Dunkelheit. Und als sich die Schatten hoben, starrte er … auf sich selbst. „Freiheit." Das Wort drang aus Lewas Mund, mit Lewas Stimme, doch es war von Tren Krom gesprochen worden. „Nach so langer Zeit habe ich wieder einen Körper … einen starken, kräftigen Körper, der mich von diesem miesen Ort bringen kann … dank dir." Lewa wollte sprechen, doch er konnte nicht. Zuerst bekam er Panik. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Tren Krom telephatisch zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Er konzentrierte sich und die Worte echoten und „Lewa's" Hirn. Was hast du getan? Davon war nie die Rede gewesen! „Du hast gesagt, du würdest alles Nötige tun'" antwortete Tren Krom. „Dies war nötig. Aber keine Angst — ich werde unseren Pakt ehren. Ich werde all mein Wissen nutzen um Teridax zu stoppen. Alles was ich im Gegenzug verlange, ist Freiheit. Ist ein Leben im Exil hier so ein hoher Preis für die Sicherheit von allen, das du kennst und liebst?" Bevor Lewa eine Antwort geben konnte hatte Tren Krom — im Körper des Toa Nuva der Lüfte — die Höhle verlassen. Lewa wollte ihm folgen, doch die Masse seines Körpers war Teil der Insel selbst. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Und wenn ich keinen Weg finde meinen Körper zurück zu kriegen, sagte er zu sich selbst, bin ich für immer-ewig hier gefangen. Kapitel 7 Tren Krom stand an der Küste „seiner“ Insel, die seit Jahrtausenden sein Heim, sein Gefängnis, sein Ort der Qual gewesen war. Fast solange er sich erinnern konnte, war er hier von den Großen Wesen gefangen gehalten worden. Es wäre sein gutes Recht gewesen sie und ihre Schöpfung, Mata Nui, zu hassen und Vergeltung zu fordern. Seltsamerweise verlangte es ihm nicht danach. Ja, er hatte gegen seine Gefangenschaft angekämpft, hatte mehr als einmal Rache geschworen. Aber während die Jahre vergingen wurde er weiser und erinnerte sich des alten Sprichworts, dass „keiner in einem brennenden Haus kämpft“. Das Werk der Großen Wesen zu zerstören würde ihm nicht das Geringste nützen. Um genau zu sein, würde es auch seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten. Und obwohl er vor mehr als 100.000 Jahren von Mata Nui verdrängt worden war, fühlte Tren Krom doch noch so etwas wie Verantwortung für das Universum, um das er sich einst gekümmert hatte. Deshalb hatte er Toa Nuva Lewa dazu gebracht, mit ihm die Körper zu tauschen, damit er endlich dieser Insel entkommen konnte. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war jedoch, dass er bei dem Handel nicht auch Lewa’s Kontrolle über Luft bekam. Ohne die, ohne Boot oder Luftfahrzeug hatte er keine Möglichkeit die Küste zu verlassen. Doch das war kein Grund zur Sorge. Er wusste, wer Lewa zu ihm gesandt hatte und er kannte die Antwort auf seine Macht. Arthaka, höre mich. Es war eine telepathische Nachricht die eine unvorstellbare Distanz überbrückte. Doch die Antwort kam innerhalb von Sekunden. Ich bin hier, Tren Krom. Ich sehe du bist immer noch … einfallsreich. Dieser Körper wird von Nutzen sein, räumte Tren Krom ein, aber nur, wenn ich in ihm nach Metru Nui reisen kann. Du kannst das bewerkstelligen. Und sollte ich dich auf das Universum loslassen? Fragte Arthaka. Die Großen Wesen bändigten dich aus einem Grund, sodass Mata Nui ungehindert herrschen konnte. Tren Krom fluchte. Hör auf mit den Händen zu ringen, du alter Narr. Wenn du mich nicht in Freiheit bräuchtest, warum hättest du den Toa dann gesandt? Du wusstest was ich tun würde. Arthaka gab keine Antwort. Stattdessen begann die Welt um Tren Krom herum zu schimmern und sich aufzulösen. Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, stand er in einem unterirdischen Gang, voll von zerstörter Ausrüstung und verstaubten Artefakten. Er war selber noch nie dort gewesen, doch er wusste, wo er war: In den Archiven Metru Nuis. Meinen herzlichsten Dank, dachte er. Arthakas Antwort war ernst. Sieh zu, dass du deinen Teil der Abmachung einhältst, Tren Krom. Und denke nicht einmal daran, einen Körper zu behalten, der nicht dir gehört. Ich werde einen Weg finden ihn zu vernichten, ehe du ihn für alle Zeit stiehlst. Tren Krom ignorierte ihn. Er war mehr damit beschäftigt einen Weg dorthin zu finden, wo er hinmusste bevor Makuta Teridax sich anschickte ihn aufzuhalten. Die Archive waren ein Labyrinth von Tunneln und keines der Wesen, in deren Köpfen er in letzter Zeit gelesen hatte, kannte den Aufbau. Er streckte sein Bewusstsein aus, auf der Suche nach einem intelligenten Wesen in seiner Nähe, das den Weg aus diesem Irrgarten vielleicht kannte. Was er fand war jedoch etwas gänzlich anderes. Sein Geist berührte einen anderen, einen mit unglaublichem Willen und voll von Ambitionen. Bevor er tiefer eindringen konnte hörte er jedoch wie sich Gestalten näherten. Toa Lewa’s Waffe in der Hand bereitete er sich innerlich auf einen Angriff vor. „Lewa! Seht, es ist Toa Lewa!“ Der Freudenschrei kam von einem matoranischen Dörfler. Eine schnelle Untersuchung seines Geistes enthüllte das sein Name Kapura war, und sein Begleiter Hafu. Doch es war die in blau gerüstete Frau, die mit ihnen reiste, die Tren Krom am meisten faszinierte. „Ist das nicht toll, Hafu? Jetzt haben wir schon zwei Toa an unserer Seite — Lewa und Tuyet.“ Tren Krom nahm sich die Zeit ihre Gedanken zu lesen, ohne dabei zu feinfühlig vorzugehen. Er sah ihre vergangenen Versuche das Universum zu übernehmen und ihre Pläne es in Zukunft wieder zu versuchen. Diese war mächtig und gefährlich … doch sie würde vielleicht auch von Nutzen sein. Was sie anging, wusste Tuyet genau, dass da kein Toa der Luft vor ihr stand. Sie war Lewa Nuva nie begegnet, doch kein Krieger der Lüfte der die Maske des Schwebens trug, hatte diese Art von mentalen Fähigkeiten, die sie spürte. Also, wer war er in Wirklichkeit und warum verkleidete er sich als Toa Nuva? „Wenn du gegen Makuta stehst wäre deine Hilfe … viel-erwünscht.“ Sagte Tren Krom, der aus Rücksicht auf die Matoraner eilig ein wenig Baumsprache einstreute. „Sicherlich.“ Sagte Tuyet. „Ich nehme an, du hast einen Plan?“ „Wenn ich keinen hätte, hättest du sicherlich einen.“ Antwortete Tren Krom, der ihr dabei direkt in die Augen schaute. „Vielleicht können wir uns … schnell-helfen … gegenseitig?“ „Was für eine Chance.“ Sagte Kapura lächelnd. „Findest du nicht auch, Hafu?“ Der Po-Matoraner sah von Tuyet, der er nicht traute, zu Lewa, der nicht er selbst zu sein schien. „Klar, wunderbar.“ Brummelte er. Die kleine Gruppe wartete bis die Nacht hereinbrach. Dann schlichen sie aus den Archiven und machten sich auf den Weg zum Kolosseum. Auf dem Weg passierten sie Toa Pouks und Toa Bomonga, die beiläufig durch die Stadt spazierten als ob nichts wäre. „Wer sind die?“ fragte Tuyet. „Verräter an der Sache der Toa?“ „Sie sind Toa Hagah.“ Erklärte Kapura. „Etwas ist mit ihnen geschehen … niemand weiß, was genau. Doch sie spazieren an Rahkshi vorbei als ob diese Monster garnicht da sind.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Fasziniert, berührte Trenk Krom das Bewusstsein der beiden Toa Hagah. Ah, dachte er, ein einfacher Trick. Teridax spielt diesen Toa eine falsche Realität vor, in der alles friedlich und heiter ist. Für sie ist es eine undurchdringliche Illusion, aus der sie sich selbst nie befreien könnten. Doch für mich … Ein Minimum von Tren Kroms geistiger Kraft zerfetzte Makutas falsche Wirklichkeit. Pouks und Bomonga schüttelten die Köpfe, als würden sie aus einem Traum erwachen. Selbst als er sie in die reale Welt zurückholte, sandte er seine Macht in die Geister der anderen Toa Hagah aus und befreite sie ebenfalls. „Vielleicht wird das Glück auf Metru Nui fallen und diese Toa werden bald wieder zur Vernunft kommen.“ Sagte Tren Krom. „Die Zeit wird es uns sagen.“ „Meisten stut sie das.“ Sagte Tuyet. „Was wird die Zeit wohl über uns sagen?“ Tren Krom sah sie an. „Hoffentlich nichts, dessen einer von uns sich schämen müsste.“ „Oh, natürlich nicht.“ Antwortete sie mit einem leisen Lachen. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?“ Fragte Hafu. „Und will ich es wirklich wissen?“ Tren Krom zeigte auf das Kolosseum. „Dorthin. Ich habe eine Nachricht für Mata Nui. Sie könnte den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod für alle bedeuten.“ „Mata Nui?“ fragte Hafu ungläubig. „Aber Mata Nui ist nicht dort. Makuta hat ihn aus dem Universum verbannt, vielleicht sogar getötet. Wie willst du ihm eine Nachricht senden? Und was könnte er überhaupt tun um uns zu helfen?“ Tren Krom sah den Po-Matoraner an. Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte Lewa Nuvas Lippen, die Mundwinkel seltsam angezogen. „Die Antwort auf diese beiden Fragen ist die Selbe … du würdest überrascht sein, Hafu. Sehr überrascht.“ Kapitel 8 Toa Helryx hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Allein in ihrem Gefängnis, mit Makuta Teridax' Gedanken und einem Fresko von Makuta Miserix als Gefährten hatte sie genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Teridax hatte ihr erzählt, was er vorhatte — die Mächte des Körpers des Großen Geistes zu nutzen, um andere Welten zu erobern. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es schaffen konnte, es sei denn er wurde aufgehalten. Aber wie? Die offensichtliche Antwort waren die Matoraner. Es gab eine klare Verbindung zwischen ihren Anstrengungen und der Gesundheit des mechanischen Wesens, das sie bewohnten. Kurz gesagt, wenn sie aufhörten zu arbeiten, würde der Roboter sterben und Teridax mit ihm. Das Problem war, dass Teridax keinen Streik tolerieren würde. Zweifelsohne würde er einige Matoraner auf besonders qualvolle Weise abschlachten, bis der Rest nachgab. So tapfer sie auch waren, man konnte nicht darauf zählen das die Matoraner angesichts des Leidens ihrer Freunde standhaft bleiben würden. Natürlich gab es dann noch ein weiteres Problem: Der Tod des Roboters würde unvermeidlich auch den Tod aller bedeuten, die in ihm lebten —Matoraner, Toa, Vortixx, Skakdi, alle. Der Planet außerhalb hatte keine Landmassen und somit keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Die Einwohner des matoranischen Universums würden in der Dunkelheit ersticken oder erfrieren. Als Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui hatte sie schon oft Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die für ihre Agenten den Tod bedeuteten. Das kam mit dem Beruf. Aber wäre sie auch imstande eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die ein ganzes Universum auslöschen würde? Ja, wie sich herausstellte, war sie durchaus dazu fähig. Teridax musste aufgehalten werden, bevor er Milliarden von Unschuldigen im Universum außerhalb von dem ihren tötete oder versklavte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn zu Fall bringen konnte, aber sie musste es versuchen. Ihr Gefängnis befand sich in der Nähe einer empfindlichen Stelle, deren Zerstörung ausreichen konnte um den Makuta zu töten. Eine Nova-Entladung ihrer Kraft konnte möglicherweise genug Schaden anrichten. Selbst wenn sie ihn nur verkrüppelte, vielleicht könnten andere ihn dann erledigen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte all ihre Macht. Zweifel und Skrupel, die sie hatte, schob sie nun beiseite. Helryx würde das tun, was sie schon immer getan hatte: alles was nötig war. Ein unglaublich lautes Wummern störte ihre Konzentration. Hatte Teridax etwa bereits herausgefunden was sie vorhatte? Im nächsten Moment brach eine der Wände ein. Durch den Schutt traten zwei Matoraner, Toa Nuva Lewa und jemand, den Helryx nie erwatet hätte je wiederzusehen: Toa Tuyet. „Du!“ schnappte die Ordensführerin. „Was machst du hier!?“ „Gern geschehen.“ Antwortete Tuyet. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du hier eingesperrt warst, Helryx. Ironie des Schicksals, wenn man bedenkt wie du und deinesgleichen mich Jahrhunderte lang gefangen gehalten haben.“ Helryx sah Lewa an. Tuyet in Freiheit war eine schreckliche potenzielle Bedrohung. Wenn sie und der Toa Nuva der Lüfte schnell handelten, konnten sie die fehlgeleitete Toa vielleicht aufhalten. Aber Lewa schenkte Helryx keinerlei Beachtung. Stattdessen schien er auf das Wand-Gemälde von Miserix fixiert zu sein. Makuta Teridax hatte seinen alten Feind bei einem einzigartigen und gemeinen Mord in ein Fresko verwandelt. „Lewa? Was machst du da?“ fragte sie. Der Toa der Luft ignorierte sie. Stattdessen murmelte er: „Interessant. Nicht tot, aber so überzeugt davon das er es eigentlich sein könnte.“ „Kümmert euch nicht um ihn.“, sagte Tuyet. „Er ist nicht der Lewa, den ihr kennt. Ich weiß nicht wer er ist, nur dass er den Weg hierher kannte. Und da wir jetzt hier sind kann ich unsere Ankunft bestimmt irgendwie zu meinem Vorteil nutzen.“ Helryx schielte zu Lewa herüber. Der Toa der Luft hatte seine Augen geschlossen und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Aber kein Zyklon brach aus seiner Hand hervor. Um genau zu sein, geschah absolut nichts. Und dann, plötzlich, passierte doch etwas. Das Portrait von Miserix veränderte sich, als ob es sich in sich selbst zusammenfalten würde. Im nächsten Moment stand Miserix in der Kammer, in all seiner reptilienhaften Pracht. Der Makuta blickte zunächst etwas verwirrt, dann füllten sich seine Augen mit Wut. „Wo ist Teridax?“ bellte er, so laut, dass die Wände wackelten. „Tja,“ sagte Tuyet, „wer hätte das gedacht.“ „Schweigt,“ schnappte Helryx, „ihr alle.“ Sie wandte sich an die beiden Matoraner. „Hafu, Kapura … dies ist kein Ort für euch. Geht zurück nach Metru Nui und überbringt den Rebellen die Nachricht. Sagt ihnen sie sollen sich bereithalten zu handeln und sagt ihnen … sagt ihnen sie sollen ihren Frieden mit sich und dem Großen Geist machen.“ Hafu trat ein paar Schritte vor, bereit für sein Bleiben zu argumentieren. Aber Kapura legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde kein Kampf kommen in dem sie eine Rolle spielen würden … irgendwie wusste er, dass diese Toa des Wasser über das Ende von allem sprach. Nun sprach Lewa Nuva. „Eine Nachricht muss gesandt werden. Mata Nui muss bereit sein.“ „Wer bist du?“ fragte Helryx. „Ihr kennt mich als Tren Krom.“, sagte der Toa. „Wie Tuyet auch, bin ich vor kurzem meinem Gefängnis entkommen. Und nun habe ich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.“ Er ging an Helryx vorbei, ging zu einem Teil der Wand und riss die Verkleidung ab. Eine Art kleine Schalttafel lag dahinter verborgen. Als er begann die Bedienelemente zu betätigen kamen Helryx, Tuyet und Miserix alle auf ihn zu um ihn zu stoppen. „Halt!“ Jeder im Raum drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer da gesprochen hatte. In der Öffnung in der Wand standen Brutaka und Axonn. Brutaka schwebte und eine grünlich schimmernde Aura umgab ihn. Axonn’s linker Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite. Beide sahen aus als kämen sie geradewegs von einem Krieg zurück. „Tren Krom muss das tun, für das er hergekommen ist.“, sagte Brutaka. „Die Drei müssen Eins sein. Dieses Universum muss überleben damit eine Welt wieder geeint werden kann. „Dieses Universum muss sterben, zusammen mit Teridax!“, antwortete Helryx. „Axonn, Brutaka, überwältigt diese drei, das ist ein Befehl.“ Brutaka lächelte. „Wir nehmen keine Befehle mehr von dir an, Toa Helryx. Unsere Befehle kommen vom Schicksal.“ „Nur damit ihr Bescheid wisst“, fügte Axonn hinzu, „Brutaka ist dieser Tage sein eigenes ‚Wir’. Ist ne’ lange Geschichte.“ Tuyet hatte aufgehört zuzuhören. Nun lauschte sie Tren Krom. Was auch immer er für eine Nachricht sendete, es war eine, die größtenteils nicht hörbar war, aber hin und wieder murmelte er etwas das sie verstehen konnte. Bisher hatte sie die Wörter „Ignika“ und „goldene Rüstung“ aufgeschnappt. Beide klangen mindestens faszinierend. „Genug Gerede.“, grollte Miserix. „Teridax haust in dieser Metallhülle und das bedeutet sie wird zerstört, mit allem was dem in die Quere kommt.“ „Fang nichts an, was du nicht auch zu ende bringen kannst.“, warnte Tuyet. „Ich hätte noch Verwendung für dieses Universum.“ „Brutaka, vielleicht hat Helryx ja recht.“, sagte Axonn. „Vielleicht ist dies der einzig sichere Weg, Teridax aufzuhalten. Vielleicht ist es das, was Mata Nui von uns erwartet.“ Vor den überraschten Augen von Kapura und Hafu wurden plötzlich gegnerische Positionen bezogen. Auf der einen Seite standen Helryx, Miserix und Axonn—auf der anderen Tuyet, Lewa Nuva und Brutaka. „So sei es dann.“, sagte Brutaka. „Um dieses Universum zu retten … werden Axonn, Helryx und Miserix sterben.“ Kapitel 9 Mazeka stand auf einem Bergkamm. Tief unten konnte er die Überreste eines toten Dorfes sehen. Er erkannte es als eines wieder, das einst Heimat einer kleinen Gruppe von Ba-Matoranern gewesen war, deren Element Gravitation war. Es sah aus, als wäre es vor einiger Zeit überrannt worden, aber es gab keine Zeichen irgendwelcher matoranischer Leichen. Vielleicht sind die Dorfbewohner in die Hügel entkommen, dachte er, oder vielleicht wurden sie einfach nur gefangengenommen. "Dein Universum ist sehr... turbulent", sagte Makuta Teridax. Der weiß gepanzerte Krieger stand neben Mazeka. Er kam aus einem alternativen Universum, in dem die Makuta nie rebelliert hatten, sondern stattdessen den Großen Wesen treu geblieben waren und geholfen hatten, eine Welt zu retten. Er war mit Mazeka in dieses Universum gekommen, um zu versuchen, es aus der Kontrolle seines bösen Gegenstücks zu befreien. "So kann man es auch nennen", erwiderte Mazeka. "Es fällt mir schwer, mich an eine Zeit in meinem Leben zu erinnern, in der ich nicht gekämpft habe. Ich hatte Glück. Ich bin noch am Leben. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man das auch von den Matoranern behaupten kann, die dort unten lebten." "Wenn sie gestorben sind, war das vielleicht eine Gnade", sagte Teridax. "Vielleicht sind sie besser dran, wenn sie nicht sehen, zu was ihr Universum geworden ist." "Jetzt klingst du wie unser Teridax", sagte Mazeka. "Ich schätze, ihr beiden seid doch nicht so verschieden, wie es mir lieb wäre." Teridax schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Eine Abbiegung nach links statt nach rechts, eine erlittene oder eine vermiedene Wunde, eine Stunde zu früh oder zu spät aus dem Schlaf erwachen... das sind die kleinen Dinge, an denen ganze Leben hängen, Mazeka. Euer Teridax hat einen Schritt auf einen Weg gemacht, den die Umstände mich meiden ließen. Wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, wer weiß?" "Das heißt, wenn du an seiner Stelle die Kontrolle über dieses Universum übernommen hättest...?" "Dann könnte ich genauso böse sein", antwortete Teridax. "Es ist immer eine Möglichkeit." Um sie herum erhoben sich Winde. Binnen eines Moments waren sie von einer sanften Brise zu einem kreischenden Mahlstrom geworden, der so mächtig war, dass er Mazeka von den Füßen riss und ihn zum Rand des Grats taumeln ließ. Teridax rang darum, fokussiert zu bleiben, und ignorierte den Sturm, während er seine Macht benutzte, um Mazeka vor dem Sturz zu bewahren. Aber der Boden brach unter seinen Füßen auf und zerschmetterte seine Konzentration. Mazeka fiel den Hang hinab, dicht gefolgt von Teridax. Sie landeten inmitten der Ruinen. Mazekas Aufprall zerschmetterte die seit langem tote Leiche eines Visorak zu feinem, schwarzem Staub. Teridax schlug hart auf, rollte sich aber mit dem Sturz ab und war augenblicklich wieder auf den Beinen. Nun, da er sich umsah, konnte er andere Körper von Visorak-Spinnen hier und da verstreut sehen. Die Dorfbewohner, die hier gelebt hatten, waren kämpfend untergegangen. Dann kam eine Stimme aus den toten Mündern der Visorak überall um sie herum. Teridax erkannte sie als seine eigene Stimme wieder, aber berührt mit Wahnsinn und Boshaftigkeit. "Wie ich sehe, hast du Gesellschaft mitgebracht, Mazeka... und was für eine Gesellschaft." "Es ist Makuta", sagte Mazeka. "Er hat uns gefunden." "Ja, ich habe eure Ankunft nie bemerkt, das muss ich gestehen", sagte Makuta durch die toten Spinnen. "Aber hast du wirklich gedacht, eine bleiche und schwache Version meiner selbst könnte mich nun aufhalten?" "Schwach?", sagte der weiß gepanzerte Teridax. "Stärker, würde ich sagen, da ich den Versuchungen standhielt, denen du erlegen bist." "In der Tat. Dann lasst uns mal sehen, welchen Dingen du noch alles standhalten kannst." Die Luft knisterte vor Ozon und dann tauchten vor Mazekas und Teridax' Augen drei Gestalten auf. Jede ähnelte Takanuva, dem legendären Toa des Lichts, aber ihre Rüstung war pechschwarz und Schattenenergie wirbelte um ihre Hände. "Ich bin ein armseliger Gastgeber gewesen, Bruder", sagte die Stimme von Makuta. "Gestattet meinen neuen Freunden, dich gebührend in meinem Universum willkommen zu heißen." *** Helryx wich Tuyets schlitzendem Angriff aus und landete einen Seitentritt in ihren Rumpf. Die korrupte Toa des Wassers taumelte rückwärts, wobei sie nur knapp vermied, aus Versehen von Brutaka getroffen zu werden. Die Schlacht hatte nur Augenblicke zuvor begonnen, aber die Kammer, in die sie kämpften, war bereits ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Streitfrage hinter dem Kampf war todernst. Helryx, Makuta Miserix und Axonn hatten beschlossen, dass Teridax' Kontrolle über das Universum beendet werden musste, sogar wenn das die Zerstörung des Universums selbst bedeutete. Tuyet, Brutaka und ein besessener Lewa Nuva glaubten, dass immer noch Hoffnung bestand, Makuta auszutreiben, ohne Millionen Matoraner dabei zu töten. Miserix dachte, er hätte den einfachsten Gegner. Er konnte spüren, dass Lewa Nuva nicht er selbst war, sondern unter der Kontrolle eines anderen stand. Wer auch immer das war, er hatte keinen Zugriff auf die Luftkräfte des Toa. Das würde seine Niederlage besiegeln. Leider war Lewas Körper nun das Zuhause von Tren Krom, einer uralten Entität mit enormen mentalen Kräften. Miserix' erster solider Hieb schlug Lewa zu Boden. Der gefallene "Toa" antwortete mit einem mentalen Schockstoß, der Miserix' Gehirn beinahe zu Asche verwandelte. Dennoch, Miserix hatte in den vergangenen Jahrtausenden viel durchgemacht - Gefangenschaft, Folter, Demütigung - und keine Gedankenkraft würde ausreichen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er packte Lewa in seiner Klaue und schlug seinen Feind gegen die Wand, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Axonns Herz war nicht in diesem Kampf. Er hatte vor Kurzem erst Brutaka wiederentdeckt und ihre alte Freundschaft wiedererlangt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie einander schon wieder an die Kehle fuhren. Und er war sich nicht sicher, dass Brutaka Unrecht hatte - vielleicht waren Helryx' Pläne zu extrem. Vielleicht bestand seine Pflicht darin, die Matoraner bis zum allerletzten Moment zu beschützen. In diesem Moment jedoch musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, sich selbst zu schützen. Ein guter Treffer von Brutaka würde seinen Kopf absäbeln. Helryx war in ihrer Entschlossenheit nicht gewankt, aber sie wusste auch, dass diese Schlacht unweigerlich Makuta Teridax' Aufmerksamkeit wecken würde. Ihre Chance, zu handeln, konnte jeden Moment verschwinden. Sie musste die Nova-Explosion sofort herbeiführen, bevor irgendjemand sie aufhalten konnte. Tuyet konnte erraten, was gleich geschehen würde. Sie rammte einen Ellbogen in Axonn hinein, noch während Brutaka ihn schlug. Den Moment ausnutzend, entwand sie ihm seine Streitaxt. Mit einem Schrei stieß sie sich in die Luft und schlug Miserix mit der Axt. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei fiel der reptilische Makuta zurück, direkt auf Helryx zu. Die wahnsinnige Toa kam auf dem Boden auf und drehte sich um, um das Ende ihres Werkes zu betrachten. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung - gerade, als Miserix kurz davor war, Helryx zu zermalmen, verschwand die uralte Kriegerin. Der Makuta landete als Haufen auf dem Boden, wurde von seiner Wunde aber kaum verlangsamt und suchte bereits nach seiner Angreiferin. Tuyet bekam nie eine Chance, sich zu verteidigen. Helryx war plötzlich hinter ihr und fing Tuyet in einem Schwitzkasten ein. "Zeit, um sich zu verabschieden", sagte Helryx. "Wir werden alle gemeinsam untergehen, und das Universum wird so besser dran sein." Die Welt begann vor Tuyets Augen zu verschwimmen. Zuerst dachte sie, Helryx würde das Leben aus ihr herauspressen. Aber dann erkannte sie, dass jeder zum Kammereingang schaute, wo der Raum selbst sich zu wölben schien. Im nächsten Augenblick trat eine massive Gestalt aus der Verzerrung und stand vor ihnen. "Ihr... Schwachköpfe", sagte die Gestalt in einer Stimme, die zugleich alt und jung war. "Ihr ignoranten Steinaffen... versucht ihr so, die Existenz zu retten?" Keiner im Raum hatte den Neuankömmling je zuvor gesehen. Aber es gab ein paar, die seine Stimme kannten, und alle fühlten bei ihrem Erklingen ein Angstschaudern. Nur Helryx hatte die Geistesgegenwart, ihrem Besucher einen Namen zu geben, und selbst sie sprach ihn flüsternd aus. "Artakha." Kapitel 10 Beim Anblick von Artakha verstummte die Kammer. Er war mindestens drei Meter groß. Seine Rüstung war graugrün und mit Runen bedeckt, die am Anfang der Zeit graviert worden waren. Seine Maske war verzierter als jede, die irgendwer je gesehen hatte - mehr als nur eine Kanohi, sie war ein wahres Kunstwerk. Die metallische Protodermis, aus der sie geschmiedet worden war, war in komplexen Mustern angeordnet, von denen jedes eine der vielen Kulturen widerspiegelte, die im Universum gediehen. Die Augenschlitze waren winkelig und spitz, was ihm sowohl eine Aura der Weisheit als auch ein vages Gefühl der Bedrohlichkeit verlieh. Artakha stand in dem zerschmetterten Durchgang und sah sich einigen der mächtigsten Wesen, die es gab, gegenüber. Seine Haltung stellte klar, dass er ihnen ebenbürtig war, wenn nicht gar überlegen. Seine kalten Augen fielen zuerst auf Lewa Nuva. "Deine Aufgabe ist erledigt", sagte er. "Kehre dorthin zurück, woher du kamst." Lewa Nuva starrte Artakha einen Moment lang an, dann wandte er sich wortlos ab und begann zu gehen, nur um von dem Neuankömmlich blockiert zu werden. "Ohne den Körper", sagte Artakha. Lewa Nuva zuckte mit den Achseln. "Bezahlung für geleistete Dienste?" "Der Verstand von Lewa Nuva steckt in deinem alten Körper fest, Tren Krom, wie du wohl weißt", erwiderte Artakha. "Er verdient Besseres als ein Schicksal zu erleiden, das für dich bestimmt war." Der Mund von Lewa Nuva lächelte, obwohl es der Verstand von Tren Krom war, der ihn dazu brachte. "Das kannst du so leicht sagen, Artakha. Du hast dir dein Leben im Exil selbst gewählt. Ich nicht." "Keiner von uns sucht sich seine Bestimmung aus", erwiderte Artakha. "Und keiner von uns kann sich ihr verwehren. Geh, Tren Krom. Hab Vertrauen, dass Mata Nui dich belohnen wird, wenn alles gesagt und getan ist." Lewa Nuva nickte. "Vertrauen, ja... ein Wassertropfen anstelle eines Ozeans." Artakha streckte die Hand aus und legte seine rechte Handfläche auf Lewa Nuvas Stirn. "Es ist schon längst Zeit." Der Körper des Toa wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt und fiel dann auf den Boden. Nach einem Augenblick öffneten sich Lewas Augen und er sah sich benommen um. "Wo...? Ich war... in einer Höhle... in einem ewigekligen Körper... und..." Artakha ignorierte ihn. Helryx war auf ihn zu gegangen, starrte zu seinem maskierten Gesicht auf und bemühte sich nicht, ihren Zorn zu bändigen. "Diese Angelegenheit geht dich nichts an, Artakha. Dinge müssen getan werden, um der Bedrohung durch Makuta Einhalt zu gebieten, hier und jetzt." "Schöpfung ist meine Essenz", erwiderte Artakha. "Und du würdest alles zerstören, das existiert. Das kann ich nicht zulassen." "Du kannst es auch nicht verhindern--" "Aber ich." Die Stimme hallte durch die ganze Kammer. Sie gehörte Makuta Teridax. "Oh, wer hat den eingeladen?", murmelte Lewa. "Mich eingeladen?", fragte Teridax. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, seid ihr alle Gäste in meinem Zuhause. Und als solche seid ihr äußerst frech und zerstörerisch gewesen. Ich befürchte, ich werde euch bitten müssen, zu gehen." "Und wenn wir uns weigern?", brüllte Axonn. "Was wirst du dann tun, du gestaltloser Irrer?" Teridax gab ein leises, spottendes Lachen von sich. Dann sagte er sanft: "Nun, dann... werde ich darauf bestehen müssen." Im einen Augenblick waren Axonn, Brutaka, Helryx, Artakha, Miserix, Tuyet und zwei Matoraner2 in einer halb ruinierten Kammer tief unter Metru Nui. Im nächsten schwebten sie in der luftlosen, eisigen Leere des Weltraums und sahen zu, wie der Roboter, über den Makuta befehligte, von ihnen wegdüste, auf eine ferne Welt zu. *** "Ich hab euch gesagt, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist", sagte Toa Kongu. "Still", zischte Toa Hahli. "Ist sich der Orden seiner Informationen sicher?", fragte Nuparu. "So sicher sie sich eben unter diesen Umständen sein können", erwiderte Hewkii. "Dann sollten wir besser an die Arbeit gehen", sagte Jaller. Die fünf überlebenden Toa Mahri kauerten an der Westküste der Insel Zakaz, Heimat der mörderischen Skakdi-Rasse. Normalerweise war das nicht die Art von Ort, die irgendeine vernünftige Person besuchen wollte, bedachte man ihre von jahrtausendelangem Bürgerkrieg verursachte Verwüstung. Als sie noch Toa Inika gewesen waren, hatten Jaller und sein Team gegen sechs Skakdi, die Piraka, gekämpft und waren nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen. Ihre Miission hier war so einfach, wie sie gefährlich war. Der Orden hatte erfahren, dass Nektann, ein mächtiger Skakdi-Kriegsherr, sich mit Makuta Teridax verbündet hatte und seine Armee auf eine Reise gen Süden führte. Jetzt war es unerlässlich, herauszufinden, ob irgendwelche der anderen Kriegsherren seinem Beispiel folgen würden. Dazu kam noch, dass es ein Rätsel zu lösen galt. Nach der großflächigen Zerstörung auf Daxia waren die Meeresschlangen, die einst die bösen Piraka gewesen waren, verschwunden. Man hatte geglaubt, dass sie einfach nur verschüttet worden waren, aber Gerüchte machten die Runde, dass sie gerettet und nach Zakaz geschmuggelt worden waren. Zu welchem Zweck, das wusste keiner. Um irgendetwas davon zu erreichen, mussten sie an den Skakdi-Wachen an der Küste vorbeikommen. Das war Kongus Aufgabe. Indem er seine Kontrolle über die Luft benutzte, beraubte er die Wachen jeglicher Atemluft, bis sie ohnmächtig wurden. Sobald sie unten waren, rückten die TOa Mahri vor. Ihr nächstes Hindernis war ein kleines Lager voller Krieger, umgeben von einer Wand aus dickem Stein. "Soll ich die Wand einreißen?", fragte Toa Hewkii. "So, wie wir es geplant haben", nickte Jaller. Hewkii konzentrierte sich und griff mit seiner Macht über den Stein nach der Wand. Im nächsten Augenblick begannen die Felsen zu explodieren. Die alarmierten Skakdi, die glaubten, ein anderer Stamm würde sie angreifen, eilten zu den Verteidigungsstellungen... konnten den Feind aber nicht entdecken. Nach ein paar Minuten des "Bombardements" kletterten sie über den Schutt und flohen in die Nacht. Jaller wandte sich an die Toa des Wassers. "Hahli?" "Da entlang", antwortete sie und übernahm die Spitze. Die Toa bewegten sich flink über das unebene Gelände, bis sie den Höhlenmund erreichten. Inzwischen konnten sie alle das Wasserrauschen hören. Hahli führte sie hinein, wo sei einen unterirdischen Fluss sahen. "Perfekt", sagte Nuparu. "Der Orden sagt, dass der uns direkt in eine der größeren Ruinen führen wird", sagte Hahli. "Wir müssen lediglich schwimmen." "Schon wieder?", fragte Hewkii, in gespieltem Protest. Die Maske des Lebens hatte die Toa Inika vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zu wasseratmenden Toa Mahri. Dann hatte sie sie erneut verändert und sie zu echten Amphibien gemacht. Einer nach dem anderen, tauchten sie in den Fluss und begannen, durch das kalte, dunkle Wasser zu schwimmen. Nach in etwa einer Stunde, während der Nuparu entdeckte, dass es ein paar sehr üble Fische unter Zakaz gab, kamen sie in einer anderen Höhle heraus. Direkt unter dem Mund der Höhle war eine großes Gebiet voller Ruinen, in dem ungefähr 500 Skakdi versammelt waren. Einer, offensichtlich ein Kriegsherr, sprach die Versammlung an. "Die Bruderschaft der Makuta ist nicht mehr", brüllte er. "Die Dunklen Jäger sind eine zerschlagene Ruine. Die Toa sind verstreut und verstecken sich wie Steinratten. Wer ist noch übrig, den man sonst noch fürchten könnte?" "Die Skakdi!", rief die Menge zur Antwort. "Ich mag nicht, wie sich das anhört", sagte Hewkii. "Ich glaube, dass du es gleich noch weniger mögen wirst", sagte Nuparu. Er war in der Hocke, mit einer Hand auf dem Erdboden. "Etwas bewegt sich unter der Erde, vielleicht 20 Bio von unserer Position entfernt. Etwas Großes." "Zu lange sind wir auf dieser Insel eingesperrt gewesen, per Erlass der Bruderschaft", fuhr der Kriegsherr fort. "Und jetzt kontrolliert einer aus ihren Reihen unser Universum, und er glaubt, er kontrolliert auch uns. Aber wir werden ihm zeigen, dass er im Unrecht liegt!" "Okay, gut, das klingt nicht so, als würden er und Teridax in absehbarer Zeit gemeinsam Kolhii spielen", sagte Jaller. "Und ich denke, er hat sich gerade erst aufgewärmt", sagte Hahli. "Lasst unsere Erlösung nun erstehen", rief der Kriegsherr. "Da kommt es", sagte Nuparu. Jetzt konnten sie alle das Grollen unter der Erde fühlen, und bald sahen sie, was es verursachte. Ein großer Tank erhob sich in der Mitte der Ruinen. Ein Blick und die Mahri wussten nur zu gut, was sich darin befand. "Das ist Energiegeladene Protodermis", hauchte Jaller. "Wie haben sie--?" "Fragen später", sagte Kongu. "Seht mal, wer sich gerade der Party angeschlossen hat." Die Skakdi schleppten Gefangene zu dem Tank. Einer war ein Zyglak, die wilde Rasse aus Außenseitern, die dafür bekannt war, praktisch unverwundbar gegen die Elementarkräfte der Toa zu sein; als nächstes kam ein Vortixx, die Handwerkerrasse, die die böse Roodaka hervorgebracht hatte; und danach einer der grobschlächtigen Rasse, die auf Stelt als Arbeiter diente. "Das ergibt keinen Sinn", sagte Hahli. "Selbst wenn sie sie in die Flüssigkeit werfen, könnten alle drei auch genauso gut von ihr zerstört werden... was wahrscheinlich ist. Was soll das also bringen?" "Nichts", sagte Nuparu. "Außer... außer, jemand weiß irgendwie, dass diese drei zur Verwandlung bestimmt sind." "Aber der einzige, der das wissen könnte, wäre--" "Teridax", beendete Jaller den Satz. "Sie wissen vermutlich nicht mal, dass er ihnen diese Idee in ihre Köpfe gepflanzt hat. Es ist wieder eines seiner kranken Spielchen." "Wurde grad noch kranker", sagte Hewkii. "Oder sehe ich da etwa nicht die Piraka?" Der Toa des Steins hatte Recht. Fünf Skakdi trugen fünf Seeschlangen, jede der Schlangen keuchte, nach Atem ringend. Auf das Signal des Kriegsherrn hin wurden die drei Gefangenen und die fünf Schlangen in den Tank mit der energiegeladenen Protodermis geworfen. Die Skakdi waren so mitgerissen, dass sie alle nicht eine seltsame, grünliche Wolke bemerkten, die aus dem See in der Nähe hervorkam, einen Moment lang in der Luft schwebte und dann in den Tank mit der energiegeladenen Protodermis eintauchte. Die Flüssigkeit begann zu brodeln und zu blubbern. Die Toa Mahri konnten sehen, wie sich eine Gestalt in der silbrigen Flüssigkeit formte, etwas Monströses und Schreckliches. "Hört mal", sagte Kongu, "ruft mich, wenn es vorbei ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zusehen will." "Ich glaube nicht, dass das dem Orden gefallen wird", sagte Nuparu. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendwem gefallen wird", sagte Jaller. Und dann, vor ihren Augen, begann eine neue und schreckliche Lebensform aus dem Tank zu klettern... Kapitel 11 Noch nicht übersetzt worden... How long is a fraction of an instant? Long enough for Lewa Nuva to see the others in the chamber – Artakha, Helryx, Miserix, Tuyet, Axonn, Brutaka, Hafu and Kapura – starting to shimmer and fade … and long enough to realize he was not teleporting as they were. Teridax was leaving the Toa of Air behind, no doubt for some sinister reason. Lewa wasn't having it. Before that fraction of an instant was through, he had grabbed onto Brutaka. It was a risk – a big one – to try to latch onto a teleport in progress. But Lewa was determined that wherever the others went, he would go. In the next split second, he found himself floating in the void of space alongside the others. Of them all, only Miserix wasn't succumbing to suffocation, since antidermis didn't need to breathe. But the cold of outer space would claim him eventually. Makuta Teridax had thrown some of the most powerful beings in his universe out like the trash, and it looked like they wouldn't survive the experience. Lewa summoned his elemental power, an effort in this environment, and created a thin bubble of air linked around the heads of all the castaways except Miserix. "Join hands!" yelled the Toa of Air, seeing the group members already beginning to drift away from each other. Helryx turned to see the Mata Nui robot sailing away from them toward a planet in the distance. The world of the endless ocean was far beneath them. "Artakha, can you teleport us back inside?" she asked. Artakha closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, shaking his head. "Teridax is blocking our return. I can try to get us to his evident destination, but I cannot guarantee any of us will survive the journey." "More likely we will all find ourselves materialized inside trees and rocks," muttered Tuyet. "We'll be just as dead." "This is no way for a warrior to die," growled Axonn. "Teridax must be stopped," said Brutaka. "We must do whatever we can, regardless of the danger." Artakha nodded. But before he could use his great power, a hole appeared in space before him. An armored hand reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him, and the other along with him, into the portal. The nine found themselves sprawled on a damp stone floor. Kapura was the first to realize that the stone was moving, not to mention breathing. He cried out and got to his feet, backing against a wall. The bricks in the wall reached out to embrace him, holding him fast. An armored figure, his face set in a hideous grin, stepped into the light cast by the one window in the room. "Kind of rattles you until you get used to it, doesn't it?" Miserix's eyes narrowed. "I know you. You were among my rescuers from Artidax. You were the one who never shut up. Where have you brought us?" Helryx stood as best as she could on the moving floor, weapon at the ready. "Vezon," she said. "Explain yourself." "Not even a thank you?" said the mad Skakdi. "See if I save you from the darkness of outer space again, even if I only did it because he told me to." "'He'?" said Axonn. "Who?" "Oh, didn't I introduce you? How rude of me," said Vezon. "Over there, in the shadows." The occupants of the chamber turned as one to look in the direction Vezon was pointing. They could barely make out a figure seated on the floor, chains affixed to arms and legs. The chains were writhing like serpents. "Be careful," Vezon added, in a loud whisper. "He's quite insane, you know." "Matoran," said a voice from inside the darkness, "amazing … and the rest of you … how proud I am. If I could, I would embrace you all." Helryx took two steps forward, saying, "Is this another of your tricks, Vezon? Who is this?" Vezon put out a hand to stop her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "You're not me," Helryx snapped, pushing him aside. She had advanced as far as the edge of the shadow when her armor suddenly began to strangle her. The Toa of Water fell back, gasping for air. "Would have been better if I were you," said Vezon. "Less painful." Axonn slammed Vezon against a wall, pressing his arm against the lunatic's throat. "Answers, Vezon. Now." "If you want answers," choked Vezon, "you need to ask him. He's the Great Being, after all, not me." A dry chuckle came from the darkness. "A Great Being, yes … that is what they called me … and my brothers and sisters. Angonce once said that name was the worst thing that ever happened to us, because we started to believe it was accurate. Perhaps he was right … perhaps that is why I am imprisoned here. But now you are here to free me." Lewa Nuva glanced out the window of the cell. He was stunned to see a forest that stretched as far as the eye could see, far larger than the jungle he had called home on the island of Mata Nui. "Where is here?" he asked. "That's right. You wouldn't know," said the Great Being. "Welcome, my friends, to Bota Magna." Pridak picked himself up off the ground, seething with rage. His deal with the Shadowed One had been struck. He, Kalmah and Mantax had rebuilt their legions, while Ehlek had returned to the sea to gather his own troops. Of Carapar, there had been no sign for some time. They were poised to strike as soon as the Shadowed One unleashed the viruses on Makuta Teridax. The universe would be theirs to rule once more. Then … nothing. The appointed time had come and gone, with only a violent earth tremor to mark it. At first, Pridak thought that quake was a sign that the Shadowed One had succeeded. But it rapidly became obvious that nothing had changed. Teridax was still in control. Now Pridak had a choice. March on Metru Nui, and risk destruction at the hands of the Makuta, or stay put and risk rebellion by his legions. He had been a fool to rely on anyone else, he decided. The Shadowed One was, to use an old saying of his people, "either dead or fled." Pridak looked around. His legion was armed and ready. He was a warrior, a conqueror. There was no other choice. "We march!" he yelled, to the cheers of his troops. In a chamber on the island of Xia, the stone floor was littered with the shattered remains of precious vials. Of their contents – and of the Shadowed One – there was no trace. No one would look very hard for him. They were too busy trying to determine why every Vortixx in a kio radius had met a horrible death … and just what on their island could possibly have pulverized living beings into fragments, without leaving any sign of its presence. The Toa Mahri watched in shock as the new lifeform emerged from the tank of energized protodermis. A mixture of a Zyglak, a Vortixx, a Steltian laborer, and the five surviving Piraka, it had been created by the barbaric Skakdi in an elaborate ritual. And now it was free. It was terrible. It was beautiful. Towering 12 feet high, with gleaming golden skin, powerful muscles, and piercing green eyes, it regarded the assembled Skakdi with the benevolent gaze of a creator. Only the vaguely reptilian cast of its face took away from its stunning appearance. "We live," it said. "And we hunger." "I don't like the sound of that," said Jaller. "I haven't like the sound of anything in at least a year," replied Kongu. "Do you think … they're going to be a meal?" asked Hahli. "I wish it was that simple," said Hewkii. "But somehow, I think it's going to be worse." "You will feed me," said the new creation. "And in return, you will be granted a wondrous gift." The Skakdi moved a little closer. They were not a cautious people as a rule, and the concept of someone wanting to give them something – as opposed to them just taking it – was a new and appealing one. As they drew near, their creation closed its eyes, an expression of rapture on its face. "Is it … feeding?" asked Nuparu. "On what?" "I don't know, but let's make sure we're not the next course," said Jaller. "The Skakdi are distracted, and so is that … whatever it is. Get ready." "Yes," said the golden-skinned being. "So much to savor. And so much to give in return." "This is it," said Jaller. "Whatever it's going to do, it's going to do now. So let's … let's …" Jaller paused, confused. There was something the Toa Mahri needed to do, urgently. What was it? He knew it was important. Suddenly, it became crystal clear. Why hadn't he seen it before? It was so obvious, after all. "The Skakdi are the superior race," he said to his teammates. "Stronger, smarter … we shouldn't be opposing them. We should be following them." "Do you … do you think they would allow us to serve them?" asked Hahli. "Even if they don't … even if they kill us," said Hewkii, "what better way to die?" Throwing down their weapons, the five Toa Mahri rose and walked forward, ready and eager to obey the commands of their new masters. Charaktere Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Artakha Datei:Axonn.png|Axonn Datei:Brutaka.png|Brutaka Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Tren Krom Datei:TeridaxTerritorium.jpg|Teridax Datei:Hafu.png|Hafu Datei:Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou Datei:Kapura.png|Kapura Datei:240px-Kopeke.jpg|Kopeke Datei:Mackumatoran.png|Macku Datei:Mazeka.png|Mazeka Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Helryx Datei:Miserix2.png|Miserix Datei:Lewistika.png|Lewa Datei:Toa Mistika Onua.jpg|Onua Datei:Tahu Mistika.png|Tahu Datei:250px-Jaller_Mahri.png|Jaller Datei:250px-HahliMahri.png|Hahli Datei:Nup5.png|Nuparu Datei:Hewkii_Mahri.png|Hewkii Datei:Kongu4.png|Kongu Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Tuyet Datei:Vezon Kardas set.png|Vezon Datei:Wächter.png|Wächter Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Lariska Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Johmak Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Alternativer Teridax Datei:Krahka.png|Krahka Datei:Wikikeinbild.png|Großes Wesen